


《Beast》 22

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [22]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 22

李赫宰浑然不知外面的情况，他觉得自己又开始了，手脚冒出冷汗，从指尖开始血液倒流，心里好像有不知名的小鼓在不停地敲击，那声音越来越放大，震的他头都跟着疼起来。  
他捏了捏眉心，这样不对，被陈楚牵着鼻子走了。  
陈楚只阴沉地看着李赫宰，他了解李赫宰，也清楚弱点在哪里。从小李赫宰就是这样，生怕他们这些人对李东海比自己对人好，生怕张扬的小少爷一个不顺心让老堂主扔掉他，生怕李东海腻了自己，一直这样惴惴不安地活着，就算幸运地在一起也惴惴不安地活着。  
别人总以为李东海被李赫宰牢牢抓在手心里，但其实是李东海把人吃的死死的。他看的清楚，李赫宰有多爱他就有多怕他。

J觉得这样下去不太好，现在的情形明显是李赫宰被牢牢压制住，陈楚的话刀刀见血，他已经感觉到李赫宰气息不稳。他想说点什么岔开话题，可陈楚的话像绳子一样紧紧桎梏住李赫宰的脖子，他在一旁都觉得李赫宰快要窒息了。  
终于，李赫宰终于忍不住了。他一个健步冲过去拎起陈楚的领子，身体在微微发抖，咬紧牙关睚眦欲裂地瞪着人，眼里甚至有些红血丝。  
他想起自己来李家的第三年，只是因为李东海厌倦了一个玩伴，老堂主便直接下令将那人送离堂会，没多久就彻底没了消息。他知道后怕极了，怕自己有一天被厌倦，被远离，最后无声无息的离开。他什么都没有，只有那颗爱李东海的心。

“你说的没错，我不得不说你确实足够了解我们。”李赫宰卡住陈楚的脖子收力，从牙缝中挤出声音。  
“可你也别忘了，我还有被丢弃的可能，你连被丢弃的选项都没有，他根本就没选择过你。”

“哈..那你最好每天..咳…每天保佑自己不被丢掉。”  
陈楚被掐得几乎无法呼吸，艰难地吐出恶毒的话语，眼睛紧盯着李赫宰。  
“看你慌的，真可怜。”

李赫宰又加重了手劲，他觉得自己快要崩溃了，脑海中只有一个念头，现在就杀了他。  
身后突然传来开关门的声音，他已经没法分出精神看向后面。除了杀了陈楚，他没有一点多余的想法。  
陈楚却在愈发艰难的处境中坚持不懈地开口，那些话传进李赫宰的耳朵里险些让他站不稳，刀刀见血的真相差点击垮他。  
肩膀突然搭上一只手，顺着手臂的线条滑到他的手腕，李赫宰认得那只手，他牵过无数次，抚过无数次。  
李东海半拥着他，抚着他的手腕握住。  
李赫宰回过头，迎着李东海平静温柔的目光慢慢冷静下来。他转了转眼睛，视线模糊才意识到自己差点落泪。

失去桎梏的陈楚滑落到地上，大口呼吸这格外珍贵的空气，然后突然笑了。他抬起头，痴迷地望着突然走进来的李东海。  
“东海..”  
“我好久没见…”  
话还没说完，李东海抬手扣动扳机，人连一声呻吟都没发出就软绵绵地倒向身后的地上。他利落地挽了个枪花，将手枪递给Roy。  
“话太多，我不想听。”

李东海一把握住李赫宰垂在身侧的手，这人少有的疲态此刻尽显，眼神恍惚明显不在状态。

“你笨吗，有枪用什么手。”

“...你怎么来了”

“我再不来你是不是准备和他摆个酒席继续聊下去？”李东海戳了下人的胸膛“我是让你帮我了结的，不是让你来跟他聊天的，你跟他怎么有这么多话要说，我会吃醋的。”

“..对不起。”李赫宰抿嘴，即便被李东海握住手，他还是觉得自己冷。  
李东海面色有些复杂，看了眼旁边的尸体，觉得在这说什么好像都不太合适。Roy和J十分会看眼色，这一会子功夫就跑没影了，李东海拉着李赫宰的手走到外间把人按到椅子上，自己跨坐在他腿上，亲昵的抱住脖子贴上额头。

“我是想要和你一直走到最后的，虽然不像其他人那样以后会有后代围在身边，但是想到身边有你就觉得足够幸福了，没有那些也不是什么重要的事。”  
“你明白我的意思吗赫宰，你跟别人不一样，你对我很重要。”

李赫宰认真地看着他，觉得自己眼眶有些酸胀，他想说点什么，可声音到嘴边却卡住。从鼻腔一路酸涩到胃里，他张了张嘴，只吐出一句谢谢。  
李东海抹走他脸上的眼泪，轻轻吻了吻。  
“我真的很爱你，你应该知道的，你怎么不知道呢…”

Roy和J站在走廊，Roy蹙着眉，替J翻了翻衣领。  
“你这衣服怎么穿的啊，领子都翻了。”  
“少爷有没有说什么？”J站在原地任人摆弄，忧心忡忡地问，他真的很担心。  
Roy手一顿，拍了拍J的肩膀“就算是他也不行，你还是想想我。”

“我知道，我就是觉得堂主好像状态不太好。”J拧着好看的眉毛，一脸担心。  
Roy想捏他的鼻尖，手抬起来又放下。J回过神看他“想偷袭？”  
“嗯，想亲你。”

J左右看看，飞快地凑上去亲了一下。

李赫宰和李东海走出来时已经恢复如常，又是那副沉稳内敛的样子，牵着李东海的手握得很紧，手腕的青筋都鼓起来。  
李东海转过身看了看身后的房间，对上李赫宰的视线“今天就把事情都结束吧，我们该好好生活了。”

李赫宰走进去时虽然有所准备，但还是被惊了一下，能看得出被仔细收拾干净了，可还是很可怖。白池的右臂袖管空荡荡的，衣服上还在小范围的渗血。脸色煞白双眼紧闭，眼皮异样的凹陷着。  
J也震惊了一下，很快又恢复常态，站到李赫宰身旁。  
白池听到熟悉的脚步声，抬起头又赶紧低下去，他觉得自己现在的样子一定不好看。

“你终于来看我了。”

李赫宰不语，他明白李东海的用意，那只手曾经贴着自己的身体从锁骨摸到胯前，现在想想都觉得恶心。  
J看了眼外间，空无一人，李东海先离开了。

白池没得到回答也不恼，已经习以为常。他低着头，左手摸索着抓了抓右边的袖子。  
“我现在这样，是不是很难看？”

“我不知道是什么给你造成了错觉，你跟东海真的没有那么像。”李赫宰终于开口说了第一句话。  
白池笑了笑，左手向前伸过去，在空中想摸什么。  
“我知道，就算我多像他都没用。”  
“你对他真的很温柔，哪怕有那么一点能分给我，我都觉得知足。”

李赫宰深吸口气吐出，站起身走过去，冰凉的手枪抵在人额头。  
“还有什么要说的吗？”

“啊……是你来送我吗？”白池抵着枪抬起脸，嘴角微微翘起来，看来他运气很好，可以死在喜欢的人手里不算白活。  
李赫宰沉默地落下枪栓，他实在没什么好说的，这两个人差点把他和李东海搅黄。要不是李东海整晚睡不好，经常从梦里哭着醒来，他真的想留着这两个人慢慢折磨，痛快的死了实在便宜他们了。

“赫宰，你能抱我一下吗？”

“你该叫我堂主。”李赫宰垂眸看他，将手枪移开。  
手臂垂在身侧晃了晃，然后隔空举起，干净利落的一枪解决掉。白池脸上的笑容还没落下，安静的如同一片羽毛，摔在地上。  
就像他从没在李赫宰的世界里留下过什么，他在这个世界上也没留下什么。

J沉默地看着，他有一瞬间以为李赫宰会心软的。

李东海并没有跟进去，在门口踌躇一阵径自离开。Roy跟在他后面，十分不解，他真是看不明白了。明明李东海一开始的意思是不准备让李赫宰知道自己在看着的，为什么突然又破戒冲进去了。  
李东海朝他今天刚抓回来人的那间走去，像是知道Roy的疑惑，轻声道  
“你现在有J，应该能懂这种感觉。我生怕他掉进什么深渊里，在他自己拉不住自己的时候，我必须要拉住他。”

Roy看向他，他们的少爷稳步走在前方，背影看上去格外的可靠。他好像已经不是曾经那个任性的少年，但又好像没什么变化。  
李东海侧过脸，说起李赫宰时嘴角微微上扬，连眼角都带着笑意。  
“其实也没什么，只不过他太难过了，我有点心疼。”

我的赫宰怎么可以这么难过呢，爱上我不应该是这么难过的事情。  
李东海稳步走进房间，眼底一片温柔，他真的很喜欢他，喜欢到恨不得每时每刻都待在一起，喜欢到想要绑起来，藏起来。

那男孩缩在房间的角落里，一见到李东海进来惊恐地望过来，圆圆的鹿眼像受惊的小动物。不过楚楚可怜的神色并不适用李东海，他压根不在乎。  
李东海走到他面前，弯下腰注视人的脸庞，目光缓缓移过。  
“刚刚走的着急，差点把你忘了。”  
“怎么样，比起刚刚想起什么了没？”

刚刚那声枪响男孩并没有错过，他吓的打了个冷颤，不知道怎么办好。怎么也没想到自己贪财接的生意最后会害得自己这般境地，悔不当初。  
李东海凑近了仔细看，直起身失望的撇嘴。嘁，没自己好看。

“你放心，我不杀你。”李东海伸了个大大的懒腰“我可是个好人。”  
他笑的甜滋滋的拍拍人肩膀“这么喜欢凑热闹，那我就让你一直凑。”

他轻声吩咐一句，满意地欣赏人瞬间崩溃，毕竟那是个没少出人命的脏地方。老板跟他不算太认识，是个喜欢玩些特殊情趣的人，手底经营的场子常年闹出人命，送去的人最后不是死了就是被折磨的如同行尸走肉。  
那男孩惊恐地摇头，爬过来抓李东海的腿求饶，被Roy眼疾手快踹开。  
“不……我不去，求求你！我什么都可以说，求求你我真的不去…”

“之前你还是有机会的，可你不说，现在我也不想听了。是你自己放弃自己的。”  
李东海看够了，拍拍手站起身。这一整天都在阴暗潮湿的地方待着，他浑身不舒服。  
Roy对门外的随扈打了个手势，两个人走进去将人架起来，男孩疯狂扭动身体挣扎，那两名随扈失去耐心，一个手刀劈在后颈，刚刚还挣扎的人软下身子。  
李东海跨出门槛的时候听到第二声枪响，他长长的吐出口气，面对空旷悠长的走廊站定。  
终于结束了。  
外面已经华灯初上，但他们的太阳终于重新升起来了。

枪声的回音彻底消失后李赫宰的身影出现在走廊，两人隔着大半个走廊遥遥相望，同时向对方张开双臂。  
李东海终于露出真实的笑容，眼睛笑成一道月牙，冲李赫宰伸出双手跑过去。李赫宰见他向自己跑来快步迎过去，两个人在中间大力抱在一起，胸膛碰撞紧紧贴着。

“终于都结束了对吧？”

“嗯，都结束了。”李赫宰亲了亲面前的喉结，贴上李东海的侧脸“好像太便宜他们了。”

“我也觉得。”  
李东海紧紧抱着李赫宰，他觉得这么久压在自己身上的那种沉重感终于没了。他真的，一刻都忍不下去，他没办法再过那种被噩梦连连惊醒的生活。  
李赫宰又道“但是我也不想等了。”

李东海抓了抓他毛茸茸的头发，笑着道“我也是。”

事情都结束后一身轻松，李东海难得喝了点酒，两个人分享了一瓶红酒，均见醉意。李东海勾着李赫宰的衣领拉进房间，小脸喝的红扑扑的，带着红酒的酒香凑到他面前。  
“赫呀，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”李赫宰扶住有些站不稳的人，手臂牢牢圈在他腰间，一副保护者的姿态。  
李东海痴痴的笑，余光扫到旁边的手铐，一把扯过来拷在李赫宰手腕上，笑着咬一口他的鼻尖。  
“嘿嘿，我喜欢你。”

“我知道，今天想玩什么？”

李赫宰探过身在人唇上亲了一口，顺从地伸出手让人拷住自己。可能是因为酒精的缘故吧，他已经开始兴奋了，连原本沉睡的下身也隐隐有苏醒的迹象。  
李东海扯着他的手铐拉近距离，一边接吻一边扯开李赫宰的衣服，沿着腹肌划过腰间，背上还有未痊愈的伤痕。  
“疼吗？”

“不疼，只要你开心，我就不疼。”

“那你现在要让我开心吗…？”李东海从人胸前吻到脖子，在李赫宰下颌线附近舔舐。  
他喜欢李赫宰，哪里都喜欢，下颌线很漂亮他喜欢，肌肉紧实有力他也喜欢，下面那根东西又长又粗他也喜欢。

“那你让我上你一次好不好？”

李赫宰只愣了一下便立刻点头答应。李东海笑开，气息喷洒在李赫宰颈侧痒痒的。  
“逗你的，傻子。”

“只要你想，什么时候都可以。”李赫宰认真地对上他的视线“真的”

“好知道啦，现在，我要你这样待好不许动。”

李东海笑起来嘴边的虎牙露出个尖，李赫宰盯着那个牙尖舔舔嘴唇，他好想亲一下。  
人好像感觉到他目光，转过身往前走了两步“想亲哪里？”

李赫宰笑笑，去吻他的嘴唇，舌头钻进口腔划过贝齿，舔了舔小小的牙尖。他喜欢这里，李东海笑起来的时候这颗小牙尖会挂在唇边，像只小老虎一样。  
“今天要给我什么？”

“什么都想给你。”李东海抚着李赫宰颈侧，和他交换一个吻。  
“现在，我要开始了。”

“嗯，我们开始了。”  
李赫宰双手捧住李东海的手摸了摸，那只柔软的小手举着正在燃烧的蜡烛。他知道之后会发生什么，他会痛，不过那都不重要。

皮肤传来灼热感时他一下子绷紧身体，对面的人轻轻笑了笑，手指从他肩膀滑到胸前，刚刚那滴蜡油他身上已经凝固，周围皮肤有些泛红。  
李东海缓缓抚过，沿边缘打转。李赫宰睁开双眼注视他，目光一如平时那样温柔，从他十多岁第一次知道爱人的滋味起，从此再也没有变过。

“我做什么都可以吗？”

“是的。”李赫宰安静地看他，他可以接受李东海的所有。  
李东海得到肯定的答案十分开心，环住人脊背的手微微倾斜，偷偷将积攒的蜡油淋在人后背上，殷红的蜡油落到斑驳的伤痕上，更加重暧昧中的残酷。李赫宰没忍住闷哼了一声，随即抬眼去看他的反应。

“没关系…没关系…”李东海揉揉身前毛茸茸的头，李赫宰示弱般靠在他小腹，有些褪色的金发和布料摩擦炸起毛，几根呆毛立在头顶上。  
李赫宰真的很会抓住自己，李东海蹲下身子和人平视，他突然觉得李赫宰好可爱，再下手居然会有罪恶感。炸着毛的人丝毫不知情自己头顶上立着几根头发，晃了晃脑袋一脸茫然，头上的几根呆毛也跟着晃了晃。

“噗……”李东海笑着扑过去，重重一口亲在李赫宰脸上，黏黏糊糊地从侧脸亲到鼻尖，口水沾的李赫宰满脸就是。  
李赫宰手被束在身前没法抱住他，只好用脸颊蹭了蹭宝贝。  
“怎么突然…”

“我好喜欢你。”

李赫宰软下目光，可能因为他们离的好近，李东海能感觉到他轻轻笑起来时脸颊肌肉的变化。他知道李赫宰喜欢这样，他喜欢自己毫无保留的直线球，就像他对李赫宰变态般的占有欲，李赫宰也对自己有绝对占有的欲望。  
因为他们本来就是这样病态一样互相爱着的人啊。

也许是太喜欢了吧，李东海握住李赫宰的那根在手里，飞扬跋扈像在靶场的小少爷，宣布自己想要尝尝味道。  
李赫宰笑着答应，亲了亲人偷偷害羞红起来的耳朵。  
“那就辛苦我们小少爷了。”

李东海几乎没做过这种事，他们之间向来都是李赫宰做得多。他把人拉到床上，试探地将性器含进嘴里时才开始懊恼自己又被人带着走了，他只不过滴了两滴蜡烛而已。  
李赫宰反应极大地昂起头，不用说太多，单凭李东海正在为他口这个认知就足够他兴奋。脆弱的地方被小心翼翼含进口腔，温热湿软，他忍不住向上挺了挺胯，双手放在李东海后脑微微用力。  
“海海…吸一下..嘶，对宝贝，用力一点…”

李东海难得顺从地听他的指引，边做边抬眼去看李赫宰的反应。他实在不适应这种感觉，两腮酸涩的不行，没几下就眼泪汪汪的含着泪，好不可怜。  
他本想吐出嘴里的东西，可一看到李赫宰动情的模样又打消念头，卖力地上下吞吐，放纵人愈发加重力道，性器顶端已经顶进他喉咙里。李东海被呛的眼泪一下子涌出来，两滴眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的落在人腿间，李赫宰恍然醒悟过来。  
“对不起对不起…难受吗？”

李东海摇摇头，红着眼圈骑在李赫宰身上。之前的蜡烛被他随手放到矮桌上，蜡烛的光昏暗微弱，火苗偶尔随风晃动几下。

是适合做爱的时候。

被完全填满时总算有了充实的安全感，李东海觉得自己浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，整个人缩着肩膀依在李赫宰身上。他们像两根缠绕在一起的藤，不能分开，不敢分开。  
在被顶到话都说不出的时候，李东海眼角溢出些眼泪。他随手摸到一根项圈，抓过来就套上人的脖子，手上用力勒紧。  
李赫宰呜咽一声，毫不在意自己即将处于被勒死的边缘，他反而觉得如果有一天在李东海身体里死去是一种不错的归宿。  
李东海被他肏的快要喘不过气，眼泪落到李赫宰脸上，他加重手上的力量让人仰头看向自己。  
“你只许爱我。”  
“爱别人我就杀了你。”

“那我会先杀了我自己。”  
大脑传来窒息的急迫感，李赫宰权当没有，抱着人的力道没有丝毫变化。他会一直爱李东海，爱到自己死亡的那天，爱到世界上再也没有他们的那天，爱到李东海忘记他的那天。

“我是因为爱你才活着的，所以你不能扔下我，知道吧？”  
“我会死的，我真的会死的。”  
李赫宰被迫仰起头，他的视线变得迷离，窒息感从肺部开始蔓延。  
李东海松开手，在人大口呼吸的时候吻住他的唇，两人好像要吞掉对方一般用力碾压唇瓣。李赫宰觉得自己更晕了，只好抱紧人的腰。  
“我爱你…我真的好爱你…”

“我知道，我也爱你。”

………  
……………

“你喜欢它吗？”

泛着光泽的皮带在微弱的烛光下显得格外昂贵，李赫宰双手束在一起握着李东海的柱身撸动，听到问话时笑了笑。  
“对我做一切你想做的吧。”

“那你要数着哦……”李东海解开李赫宰手上的束缚，任由人把自己抱起来，他吻了吻李赫宰侧脸，从脸颊亲到耳垂。

“开始~”

皮带从空中画出漂亮的弧线，伴随清脆的响声落到李赫宰背上，伤痕斑斑的脊背上顿时又多了一条。李赫宰倒吸口气，肌肉猛烈地收缩几下，伤上加伤好像比原本更痛。  
他报复般故意加重顶弄的力道，重重顶进深处。李东海惊叫一声，另一手失力抓出一道抓痕。李赫宰埋头亲了下面前的胸膛，抬起头望着人。

“一，谢谢宝贝儿。”

心爱的人用残酷的力量燃烧了我的心，  
而我奉上一生为他赴汤蹈火，直至燃成余烬。

Fin.  
By：玻璃


End file.
